Harder
by oldurin20
Summary: Niat awal Kai hanya untuk bersenang-senang di kasino, tapi apa daya saat ia menemukan pelayan manis yang memicu naik hasrat yang ia rahasiakan dari banyak orang. KAISOO! M content, double chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harder © Oldurin20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Casts ©SMENT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu turun dari mobilnya, mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kasino besar yang gemerlap dan terlihat megah, belum masuk saja suara gegap gempitanya sudah terdengear telinga. Sambil berjalan membenahi posisi jas abu-abunya, tak lupa memantik sebuah rokok yang sedari tadi menggantung di mulutnya. Kedua penjaga membukakan pintu untuk pria itu, namun sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kasino itu ia bertanya pada salah seorang penjaga.  
"Sehun di dalam?"  
"Iya tuan, tuan Sehun baru saja datang sejam yang lalu."  
"Berada di spot mana dia?"  
"Maaf tuan, saya kurang tau."  
Ia segera memalingkan muka dan bergegas masuk. Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat pertama kali masuk adalah ratusan wanita yang memamerkan lekukan tubuh masing-masing. Entah mereka benar-benar orang kaya atau para prostitusi yang sedang mencari mangsa untuk diperas uangnya, sering sekali ia dihampiri perempuan-perempuan cantik untuk tidur. Namun selalu ia tolak.  
Ia tidak suka perempuan.  
Ia gay.

Matanya mulai bekerja meneliti setiap spot tempat besar itu, mencari sosok albino berambut pirang dan bermata kelam di antaranya, sambil sesekali melirik beberapa pria manis yang berkeliaran di dalam. Sayang sekali jika laki-laki manis menggagahi perempuan, mereka lebih cocok digagahi daripada menggagahi. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum miring.  
"Kai!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh.  
"Sehun, hampir saja aku mengelilingi kasino gilamu ini."  
"Ah maaf maaf, aku lupa menginformasikanmu kembali spot spesial yang kali ini aku buat."  
Dia, Oh Sehun, pemilik kasino besar ini sekaligus sahabat Kai. Orang yang ia cari sedari tadi.  
"Buat? Kau membuat ruangan pribadi lagi?" Kejutnya.  
"Ah ya tentu saja, aku bosan selalu bersenang-senang di ruangan pribadi yang suasananya sama."  
"Kau bisa mendekorasi ruangannya Hun."  
"I own the money."  
Kai hanya berdecak kecil.  
Sehun mengajaknya ke lantai bawah, ruangan baru yang dibicarakannya sangat mewah. Bahkan ada bar sendiri di dalamnya. Ada kolam kecil di tengahnya dimana Kai bisa melihat beberapa wanita dan pria berenang di dalamnya dalam keadaan telanjang. Bukan hal yang aneh jika berada di tempat seperti itu.

Ia mengikuti Sehun duduk di meja bar, koleksi minuman kerasnya sangat lengkap. Dari yang murah sampai yang sangat mahalpun tersedia.  
"Dimana Suho? Kukira ia akan datang juga."  
"Entahlah Kai, ia bilang sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang dari Kanada, klien barunya mungkin."  
"Oh."  
"Ah ngomong-ngomong, kau pesan saja minuman. Semua gratis khusus hari ini saja untukmu,"  
Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap temannya bingung.  
" ya karena kau nampak sangat lelah dan kurang seks." Ia terkekeh kecil.  
"Aku tidak sedang butuh seks, tapi tawaran gratis minumnya takkan ku tolak."  
"Bagus! Aku ingin duduk bersama perempuan-perempuan disana. Mereka melirikku terus daritadi." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Kai dan pergi meninggalkan meja bar itu.

Mata tajamnya menelusuri rak besar di sebrangnya dimana berisi ratusan botol minuman keras terpajang elegan disana, meja bar itu sangat panjang dan cukup ramai, Kai sampai bingung ingin memanggil bartender yang mana. Semua nampak sibuk. Sampai seorang laki-laki berbaju pelayan muncul, ia tidak berniat menyapa Kai dan menanyakan pesanannya, ia hanya datang untuk mengelap beberapa gelas kotor yang banyak terpajang di sekitar Kai dan menyimpannya di nampan yang ia bawa.  
"Bisa aku memesan minuman padamu?"  
"Maaf. Tapi tidak."  
"Oh ayolah, sedari tadi aku memanggil-manggil bartender dan tidak ada yang merespon. Aku sudah ditelantarkan lama daritadi."  
Pelayan ini menatapnya datar, merasa bahwa itu bukan urusannya sama sekali, ia hanya pelayan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang minuman keras. Memang benar ia melihat bartender nampak sibuk sekali, beberapa dari mereka nampak kewalahan malah.  
"Aku bisa meminta Sehun memecatmu jika kau menolak perintahku."  
Pelayan itu kaget, wajahnya menampilkan paras tidak suka dan benci. Tidak tahukan orang ini bahwa ia sangat-sangat sibuk?  
"Apa pesanan tuan? Biar saya bilang pada bartender selagi saya mengangkut gelas-gelas ini."  
"Bagus. Katakan pada mereka aku memesan satu _**botol**_ wine merah." Katanya sambil menekankan kata botol pada kalimatnya.  
Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Sambil menunggu, ia melonggarkan simpul dasinya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, mencari kontak Suho meneleponnya.  
"Halo?"  
"Suho, dimana kau?"  
"Kai, bisakah kau tidak meneleponku sekarang? Aku benar-benar sibuk."  
"Hey kau datang atau tidak?"  
"Tidak, jadi kututup ya. Aku sangat sibuk."  
Kai menghela napas kecewa, Sehun masih sibuk dengan rekan-rekannya di sofa nun jauh di ujung ruangan, dan ia mulai merasa bosan.  
"Tuan?" Seorang bartender menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, dengan membawa sebotol wine merah di tangannya dan satu gelas berukuran kecil.  
"Kyungsoo bilang anda memesan wine merah, benar?"  
"Kyungsoo?"  
"Ah maaf, itu pelayan yang tadi mengatakan pesanan tuan."  
Si bartender itu membuka botol wine dan menuangkan isinya pada gelas kecil. Meninggalkan Kai yang mulai menyisip winenya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan menikmati winenya, ia merasa punggung dan bahunya disentuh nakal oleh jemari ramping yang kini berhenti di atas tangannya, di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek tersenyum manis dan duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Aku memperhatikanmu daritadi." Kai nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.  
"Kau sendiri?" Kai mengangguk, masih sibuk dengan winenya.  
"Biar aku temani, ayo kita duduk di sofa." Ajaknya.  
Kai tidak suka, tangannya dingin dan basah. Ia hanya memakai bikini putih, jelas sekali ia habis berendam di kolam kecil di tengah ruangan. Ia mengitari pandangannya, berharap menemukan Sehun atau siapapun untuk dijadikan alasan menolak ajakan wanita ini.  
"Choa!"  
Itu suara Sehun.  
"Hei aku mencarimu tadi di kolam, ternyata kau disini bernama Kai."  
"Kai? Oh jadi namanya Kai."  
Kai mendengus kesal mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya.  
"Hun, aku ingin keliling. Kau tunggu disini saja temani gadis ini, kasian nampaknya dia bosan."  
"Hey Kai, jangan begitu. Choa biasanya pemalu, jarang-jarang ia menyapa laki-laki duluan." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil penanda kemenangan, Sehun membelanya.  
"Jangan bercanda Hun, kau tau aku _**gay**_." Katanya sambil menekankan kata gay. Choa tercengang kaget, ia menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian tidak percaya.  
"Hnm, silahkan saja kau keliling. Mungkin kau menemukan laki-laki manis disini."  
Kai tersenyum, meninggalkan Choa dan Sehun. Seberlalunya Kai, Choa memasang wajah kesal dan langsung protes pada Sehun.  
"Bagaimana bisa dia gay?! Kau bukan teman yang baik."  
"Hey, itu bukan salahku sayang. Ia gay karena pilihannya sendiri, aku tak bisa mengganggu gugat. Dia laki-laki bebas." Choa mendengus kesal, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di meja bar.

Kai berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut, ruangan itu mempunyai pintu yang tembus di bagian belakang kasino itu. Suasananya sepi, setidaknya Kai bisa mengistirahatkan sebentar telinganya yang daritadi disiksa musik keras. Namun ia teringat winenya, ia meninggalkannya di meja bar dan ia merutuk kesal. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Sehun, ia yang mengundangnya kemari dan ia harus menemaninya, dia tidak mau ditelantarkan sendiri.  
"Hun, kau dimana?"  
"Meja bar, ada apa?"  
"Temani aku di taman belakang kasino. Sekarang."  
"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau saja kemari, winemu belum habis."  
"Tck, pokoknya kemari dan bawa wineku."  
"Baiklah." Katanya menghela napas lewat telepon.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun datang, membawa dua botol minuman di tangannya. Wine miliknya dan tequila, yang sudah pasti miliknya sendiri.  
"Bisakah kau buatkan bar khusus gay untuk ku?" Sindirnya sebal.  
"Nah, akan kupikirkan lain kali. Lagian, itu salahmu sendiri punya wajah yang digilai wanita."  
Ia berdecak kesal, mereka berbincang banyak setelahnya. Membicarakan pekerjaan, kehidupan seks, masa depan, Suho yang hobi berganti pasangan, dan hal-hal random lainnya. Sehun selesai dengan tequilanya dan ia mulai menyulut rokoknya, menawarkan Kai sebatang rokok kretek yang sangat harum. Bukan seperti rokok murahan pada umumnya.  
Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo, pelayan yang tadi membantunya tengah menelepon seseorang sambil menjaga nampan berisi gelas-gelas kaca kotor. Kai menghampirinya.  
"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Akhir Kyungsoo memutus hubungan teleponnya.  
"Kyungsoo."  
Yang dipanggil kaget sehingga menjatuhkan semua gelas kaca di nampannya, menimbulkan suara gaduh nyaring yang memekakan telinga.  
"Astaga!" Ia panik dan mulai memungut serpihan gelas kaca yang berserakan, tidak mempedulikan permintaan maaf Kai yang membuatnya kaget. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan bagaimana ia harus mengganti gelas-gelas mahal itu, ia harus terpaksa tidak menerima gaji sebulan untuk mengganti enam belas gelas kaca itu, belum lagi ia kena marah atasannya.  
"Kai, ada apa?!" Seru Sehun.  
Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah laki-laki albino dan Kyungsoo memucat, bukan atasannya yang datang. Tapi pemilik kasino itu, ia semakin mati, kemungkinannya dipecat sangat tinggi. Sehun menoleh serpihan kaca di lantai dan salah satu pelayannya yang tak berani menatap matanya. Hampir saja ia memarahi Kyungsoo, tapi Kai menegaskan bahwa itu salahnya.  
"Biar aku yang ganti Hun, jangan khawatir." Sehun menatap Kai tanda mengerti, ia hanya berdiri disana menatap sinis pelayan itu sambil menghisap rokok mahal miliknya.  
"Biar aku bantu membereskan, tanganmu sudah berdarah-darah." Tawar Kai sembari memperhatikan tangan pelayan itu.  
"Tak apa tuan."  
Kai diam tak berkutik, ia memandangi keseriusan pelayan itu. Tersirat wajah ketakutan di paras indah itu. Sehun yang menyadari kebekuan Kai mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, tidak ingin Kai berbuat macam-macam pada pegawainya. Bagaimanapun juga dia pelayan, bukan prostitusi yang pantas ditatap seintens itu oleh Kai.  
"Ka-"  
"Berapa hargamu?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun kaget bukan main.  
"Kau gila Kai! Dia pegawaiku dan statusnya pelayan, bukan prostitusi yang bisa asal kau tanyakan harganya!" Bentak Sehun yang tidak dihiraukan olehnya.  
Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai kaget, tidak menyangka dirinya akan diberi pertanyaan rendahan seperti itu.  
"Seperti yang tuan Sehun bilang, aku bukan prostitusi! Aku tidak memiliki harga berupa uang." Ungkapannya diucapkan dengan nada tinggi yang cenderung tenang.  
"Tidak memiliki harga? Kalau begitu aku bisa mengajak-"  
"Kai sudah cukup. Jangan menghina pegawaiku lagi. Ayo kita pergi, dan kau,"  
Sehun menatapnya tajam.  
" cepat bereskan semua ini dan kembali bekerja!" Setelahnya ia berlalu sambil menyeret Kai kembali ke dalam bar.

.

.

.

.

Hai! Sudah hampir dua tahun saya terakhir update ff, dan hari ini saya officially kembali dari hiatus yang sangat panjang. Untuk chapter ini sengaja saya buat pendek, saya mau lihat dulu berapa favorit dan reviewnya, kalau readers keliatan penasaran, bakal saya lanjutin dengan length words yang lebih panjang, hehehehhe. Terima kasih juga untuk beberapa reviewers yang masih mau membaca ff yang lamaaaaaa, dan terima kasih untuk beberapa PM dari kalian yang selalu semangatin saya buat nulis kembaliiiii. Semoga dengan ini saya bisa kembali dengan cerita yang lebih becus, hehehhe, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

_Harder_ __ _Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _Casts_ __ _SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author`s note._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menarik Kai menjauhi taman belakang dan mengajaknya kembali ke dalam bar, ia menarik tangan Kai dan sedikit kasar melemparkannya ke salah satu kursi yang tak diduduki.

" _Seriously,_ mengapa kelakuanmu seperti laki-laki bajingan?" lempar Sehun sedikit terheran, ada nada tak percaya di dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Maaf-maaf, entahlah. Begitu saja keluar dari mulutku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melecehkan pegawaimu. Mungkin aku mabuk."

"Oh, ayolah Kai, aku tau kau sepenuhnya sadar tadi, aku tau keadaanmu saat sedang mabuk atau tidaknya!"

"Mungkin kau benar, aku kurang seks. Dan hey! Kenapa kau sampai mati-matian membelanya, dia hanya pelayan. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah lebih dulu menyimpan perasaan pada pelayan itu?"

"Jangan gila, kau tau aku bukan gay. Ku kira aku berhak membelanya, maksudku bukannya aku menghujatmu, hanya saja kasinoku punya peraturan sendiri dan semua orang yang datang kesini pasti tau aturan itu, termasuk kau."

"Ya ya….. aku tau, bermain sesuai peran, benarkan?"

"Ya, dan kau tau artinya apa? Kau hanya boleh memasang harga pada prostitusi, bukan pelayan. Yah terkecuali jika memang mereka mau."

Kai mendecak pelan dan berlalu, ia kembali mendatangi meja bar dan kini keadaan sudah sedikit sepi dibanding yang sebelumnya, ia bisa langsung memesan wine merah lagi. Tak lama, Sehun datang menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, kembali ia memantik rokok kreteknya.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kau kukenalkan pada beberapa kolegaku yang juga menyukai sesama, mungkin ada yang menarik minatmu."

"Ayolah Hun, kau tau aku lebih _prefer_ laki-laki straight, membuat tantangan tersendiri lebih menyenangkan dibanding sudah mengetahui status seseorang bahwa ia juga gay. Bisa saja pelayan tadi berubah gay karena aku."

"Kau harus mengubah pola pikirmu, dasar bodoh. Kasihan perempuan di dunia ini kalau kau terus mengubah laki-laki hetero menjadi gay!"

Kai terkekeh pelan, ia kembali menyisip wine merahnya sambil mengubah haluan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan tersebut. Baru saja beberapa menit ia sudah kembali merasa bosan, daripada berbuat hal-hal aneh lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pamit dan pergi dari kasino itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, sebenarnya Kai berniat untuk mencari hotel terdekat karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, tapi besok ia masih harus menghadiri janji dengan klien penting, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke rumah dan bertahan agar tetap terjaga.

Selama perjalanan, ia memutar lagu-lagu yang memekakan telinga, menyiksa telinga sendiri dengan genre musik yang bukan favoritnya agar ia tetap terbangun, jalanan sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan mobil lain yang melintas di daerah itu. Hanya ada beberapa tempat yang masih buka, seperti bar-bar kecil atau café kopi, jika dilihat dari kaca spion, kasino milik Sehunlah yang masih terlihat sangat hidup dan ramai, bahkan parkirannya masih cukup penuh saat Kai pulang barusan. Beberapa ratus meter kemudian, ia melihat _nya_ melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang keluar dari apotek dua puluh empat jam sambil membawa kantong plastik obat bersamanya, timbul rasa bersalah di hati Kai saat kembali ia melihat wajah itu, bisa-bisanya ia merendahkan laki-laki bertampang polos seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, Kai menepikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Kai yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di tepian dan keluar dari mobil, ia mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari posisinya, ia benar-benar berniat minta maaf. Ia berlari kecil mengejar Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kirinya, secara reflek Kyungsoo langsung melepasnya kasar dan menatap Kai setajam-tajamnya.

"Hei, dengarkan dulu. Kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu padaku, aku tidak berniat menawarkan hal yang sama padamu _kok_."

"Bagaimana saya tidak akan berprasangka buruk jika beberapa menit yang lalu anda baru saja melecehkan saya?!"

"Tidak usah berbicara seformal itu, dan ya, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud…" katanya setengah menggantung.

"Sudah saya maafkan, kalau begitu bisa saya segera pulang? Dan bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya?"

Kai langsung melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo, ia menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh dengan durasi jalan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, jelas sekali moodnya kembali berubah buruk karena bertemu dengan Kai.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Kyungsoo." Ucapnya sedikit menaikkan nada agar yang dituju mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang, menatapnya datar hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa saya ini tertarik pada perempuan, dan saya rasa semua selesai urusannya saat tuan meminta maaf barusan, toh kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Sebaiknya tuan pulang karena malam sudah larut."

Seketika ia meninggalkan Kai yang mematung, alisnya turun tanda tidak suka. Padahal ia berniat sopan, tapi balasannya malah sedingin dan sesarkas itu, padahal derajatnya hanya pelayan. Ditambah Kai tidak suka dengan gaya bicaranya yang sok sopan seakan mengindikasikan bahwa ia orang sopan yang terpelajar.

Tidak mungkin.

Pikirnya.

Kalau ia terpelajar, tidak mungkin ia hanya berakhir sebagai pelayan sebuah kasino.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit disentak, Kai kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mood buruknya muncul setelah diperlakukan demikian, ia akan memastikan bahwa Sehun akan memecatnya besok. Jangan merasa karena Sehun membelanya ia bisa berkata dan berbuat seenaknya pada Kai. Sehun hanya kasian pada orang miskin yang butuh pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Giginya menggertak mengingat omongan Kyungsoo barusan, terasa arogan di telinganya. Kalau tau akan begini, ia perkosa saja pelayan itu. Setelah berdiam diri dan merenungkan berbagai hal buruk yang akan ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, ia segera berjalan sambil menghentak kasar langkahnya menuju mobil. Menancap gas agar segera sampai apartemen, mendadak ia tak merasa mengantuk, dan buruknya itu pertanda bahwa ia akan tidur larut nanti.

.

.

Pagi hari tepat jam tujuh pagi, laki-laki kecil itu tengah membersihkan apartemen kecilnya, meski terletak di daerah yang kumuh tapi milikinya sangatlah bersih dan wangi.

Wajar saja.

Ia pengidap _clean freak_.

Selesai membereskan rumah, ia langsung bergegas ke dapur dan membuat sarapan kecil sebelum ia pergi ke toko bunga. Ya, Kyungsoo memiliki tiga pekerjaan dalam satu hari, di pagi hari sampai jam makan siang, ia akan menjaga sebuah toko bunga, lalu pada jam makan siang sampai jam setengah tujuh malam ia akan bekerja di sebuah restoran, dan setelahya ia bekerja di kasino milik Sehun dimana ia sering mendapat pelecehan secara oral.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam Kyungsoo membereskan acara memasak dan makannya lalu ia cepat-cepat pergi ke toko bunga. Ada pekerja paruh waktu juga disana, namanya Baekhyun, ia adalah mahasiswa malam. Dulu ia satu universitas dengan Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah karena alasan pribadi dan memutuskan untuk bekerja.

Dari apartemennya, ia hanya harus berjalan sebentar untuk sampai ke halte bus terdekat. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu keberangkatan semua pegawai dan para murid sekolah, maka dari itu halte selalu ramai dan Kyungsoo harus berdempet-dempetan dengan orang asing setiap hari. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas, maka dari itu Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit saja agar Kyungsoo sampai di tempat kerjanya, toko bunga milik bibi Hwang.

"Selamat pagi Kyung!" sapa seorang perempuan manis yang memakai apron berwarna merah muda dibarengi dengan senyum manis miliknya yang membuat matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit. Ia Tiffany, anak tunggal bibi Hwang yang tengah melanjutkan S2nya di universitas tempat Kyungsoo dulu kuliah.

"Pagi Tiffany." Balasnya dengan senyum ramah sambil mengambil apron lainnya agar bajunya tidak kotor saat mengatur atau membersihkan tanaman nantinya.

"Kyung kurasa hari ini kau bisa pulang lebih awal." Yang diajak bicara tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya seakan bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu," kekehnya pelan " hari ini aku dan eomma ada acara makan siang bersama keluarga besar, mungkin kami akan berangkat sebelum jam makan siang, maka dari itu kau bisa pulang lebih awal." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengatur tanaman di rak pajangan bagian depan toko.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, hari ini dia izin untuk menjenguk ibunya di Busan. Ku dengar ibunya _workaholic_ , jadi mungkin ia diopname karena terlalu ekstrim bekerja." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan hyungmu? Apa dia sudah baikan?" Tanya Tiffany lagi. Mendadak Kyungsoo terdiam dan terlihat melamun, membuat Tiffany merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan privasi yang ia tanyakan.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, maaf aku tidak−"

"Ah, Tiffany, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menata tanamannya " ia baik-baik saja, sejauh ini memang belum ada peningkatan yang baik. Tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu Kyung! Dan, ah! Kau pasti akan menjenguknya hari ini, karena kau pulang lebih awal, jangan lupa kirimkan salamku untuk hyungmu."

"Ya tentu saja, sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya, selalu saja berbicara lewat telepon. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak harus terlalu memaksakan diri seperti itu, kesehatanmu juga harus diperhatikan."

"Tenang saja, pola makan ku baik, aku juga selalu berolahraga." Kekehnya pelan.

.

.

Sekitar pukul sebelas, Tiffany dan Kyungsoo mulai merapihkan kembali toko bunganya seperti semula, jam buka hari ini sangatlah singkat. Tiffany mengunci tokonya dan mereka berdua jalan sampai halte dan naik bus untuk jurusan berbeda. Hanya menunggu tiga menit bus Tiffany datang, ia pamit terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Kyungso bersama penunggu lainnya di halte. Sepuluh menit kemudian, bus milik Kyungsoo datang dan ia segera naik.

Di perjalanan, ia menghubungi hyungnya, berjaga-jaga jika hyungnya sedang tidur, ia akan pergi ke restoran, datang lebih awal bukan ide yang buruk. Namun tak lama kemudian, teleponnya tersambung dengan orang di sebrang sana.

"Halo?"

"Halo, hyung! Ini aku Kyungsoo."

"Ya tentu saja aku tau itu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil, membuat sunggingan kecil pula di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, aku ingin menjengukmu hyung. Apa kau sedang dalam jam-jam kontrol?"

"Tidak tidak, datanglah kemari. Sudah dua minggu kau tidak mengunjungiku Kyung."

"Baiklah hyung, sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan kembali menikmati perjalanan, untungnya belum jam makan siang, karenanya jalanan belum terlalu padat. Hari ini entah mengapa _mood_ nya sedang baik, mungkin karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Tak lama, ia sampai di rumah sakit tempat kakaknya di rawat, beberapa suster menyapanya karena ia termasuk yang paling sering datang ke rumah sakit itu. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum tipis namun tulus, para suster yang mengurus kakaknya sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, selain ramah ia juga orang berpengetahuan luas yang bisa diajak bicara berbagai macam topik. Dahulu, waktu Kyungsoo masih kuliah dan ada waktu luang, tak jarang ia tinggal sampai larut untuk berbincang dengan para suster selagi kakaknya tidur. Setelah bertegur sapa dengan para suster dan naik ke lantai empat, ia segera menemui kakaknya di ruangan rawat inap.

"Halo hyung." Katanya sambil memeluk kakaknya yang sedang menonton acara berita di televisi.

"Kyungsoo, aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat baikan hari ini hyung, aku senang melihatnya."

"Tentu saja, hari ini kau datang berkunjung, itu membuatkan senang."

Namanya adalah Luhan. Do Luhan. Ia adalah kakak angkat Luhan, dulu ibunya telat hamil, karena terlalu mendambakan seorang anak, akhirnya orangtuanya mengangkat Luhan sebagai anak dari panti asuhan, mengganti marga Xi yang menjadi nama lahirnya menjadi Do.

"Ayo Kyung, mulailah bercerita seperti biasanya."

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, seorang laki-laki di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah mulai bergeliat di kasur empuknya, ia bergerak seakan tak nyaman dengan posisinya, tak lama ia bangun dan merintih kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gigi grahamnya sakit bukan main, sampai-sampai rasa sakit itu menyeruak ke seluruh badannya, terutama di bagian kepala. Ia bersyukur karena tadi malam ia mengundur jadwal _meeting_ menjadi jam empat sore, karena kalau tidak ia sudah terlambat dua jam dari janji awal.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kotak obat yang terletak di dapur, dapur bersih yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sekalipun dari pertama kali ia membeli apartemen mewah itu. Tangannya Nampak tak sabaran mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit temporal, ia memutuskan akan pergi ke dokter terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Setelah menemukan obat yang dicari, ia tergesa-gesa meneguknya, namun perlahan ia mulai merasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Brengsek…. Sakit gigi memang yang paling parah." Gumamnya sambil duduk di kursi dapur. Setelah mengembalikan kotak obat ke dalam salah satu rak dapur, ia mengabil handuk dan bergegas ke kama mandi, ia tidak ingin memakan waktu lama dan rasa sakit itu muncul lagi saat ia menyetir ke dokter nantinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju lemarinya, ia akan langsung memakai pakaian kantornya karena ia tidak berencana kembali lagi ke apartemennya hanya untuk berganti baju. Laki-laki itu menyisir rambutnya sambil mencari-cari kunci mobilnya dan sepasang kaus kaki hitamnya di rak kecil dekat lemarinya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia mengambil tas kantornya dan mengunci apartemennya, berjalan menuju parkiran menggunakan lift, suasana di parkiran nampak sepi, hanya ada dua mobil tersisa di lantai tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Wajar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam makan siang, semua orang sudah berangkat dari pagi.

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, baru saja beberapa menit ia meminum obat penangkal rasa sakit namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu mulai terasa kembali, ia merutuk dalam hati kesal dan semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Namun disela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya, sahabatnya menelepon, itu Suho. Terpaksa ia mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, karena biasanya jika Suho menelepon ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan disampaikan.

"Halo, Suho, ada apa?"

"Kai! Ah apa aku menggangumu?"

"Aku sedang menyetir."

"Uh, baiklah, haruskah aku tutup dan meneleponmu nanti?"

"Tidak, katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan, aku sudah terlanjur mengangkat teleponnya."

"Sebenarnya bukan hal penting, hanya saja apa kau bisa nanti malam datang ke restoran timur tengah yang terkenal itu? Sebagai ganti karena kemarin aku tidak datang ke kasino Sehun. Aku juga sudah mengundang Sehun."

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam, atau kau ingin lebih awal? Atau lebih malam?"

"Jam delapan, aku ada pertemuan sampai setengah tujuh, dan kurasa aku tidak akan sempat datang kesana dalam waktu setengah jam."

"Ah baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam!"

Kai mematikan teleponnya dan kembali menyetir, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi sampai ia sampai di rumah sakit milik kakaknya, dan setelah sampai ia langsung mencari parkir di bagian luar gedung, karena ia terlalu malas memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_.

Ia keluar mobil sambil memegang kembali pipi sebelah kanannya, rasa sakit itu mulai menyiksa kepalanya lagi, ia setengah berlari menuju meja pendaftaran, untung saja jadwal dokter gigi hari ini belum ramai, Kaipun mendapat antrian nomer tiga. Setelah mendapat kartu pendafataran, ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu lift terbuka dimana seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Sama halnya dengan Kai.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

.

Inilah akhir dari chapter duaaaa, maaf ya author baru bisa update dalam jangka waktu yang lama, author sedang keteteran dengan tugas kuliah yang cukup banyak, selain itu jaringan di rumah author juga lagi jelek entah kenapa. Laluuuuu, author mau berterima kasih sangaaaaaaaaaat banyak kepada para readers yang sudah memfavoritkan dan mereview ff ini terutama di chapter satu, beneran deh gabakal nyangka bakal banyak bangettt yang tertarik sama ff ini hehehehehehehhe, untuk kedepannya mungkin author bakal bikin lagi cerita baru tapi tenang aja ini juga akan dilanjut. Oh ya, beberapa review juga bilang untuk melanjutkan ff inferno, tapi sayangnya mungkin ff itu ga bakal dilanjut karena konsep yang aku buat hilaaang pas laptopku yang dulu di service, mianhaeeeee . Sekali lagiiii, jangan lupa untuk review dan favorit! Sampai jumpa di chapter depannnnn!


	3. Chapter 3

_Harder © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ah…. Selamat pagi." Balasnya canggung sambil buru-buru keluar lift meninggalkan Kai. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya, dan hampir saja pintu lift tertutup. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift dan kembali terdiam, mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan.

Sekelibat pertanyaan masuk ke dalam kepalanya, apa yang dia lakukan di rumah sakit mahal ini? Bagaimana bisa ia menebus biaya rumah sakit ini? Atau dia hanya mengunjungi saudaranya? Pertanyaan retorik di pikirannya menyambar ke sumber rasa sakit di giginya.

" _Shit!"_ erangnya pelan saat senut-senut di mulutnya bereaksi semakin parah.

Ia menekan tombol lantai yang dituju berkali-kali secara kasar, meski ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kecepatan lift, ia tetap melakukan itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit. Di lantai yang dituju, ia tergesa-gesa keluar mencari ruangan dokter gigi, dan ia menemukannya di paling ujung.

Dokter Gigi Kim Minseok.

Ia masih harus mengantri dulu untuk masuk, dan itu kembali membuatnya kesal, meski hanya satu orang, ia tetap kesal. Terpaksa ia harus duduk dan menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi. Di tengah konsentrasinya untuk menahan rasa sakit, handphonenya kembali berdering, namun ia diamkan. Sayangnya yang menelepon tampak geger dan terus membuat keributan di handphone milik Kai. Dengan kerutan di dahinya, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Tuan Kim! Barusan sekretaris tuan Cho datang dan meminta rapat untuk dimajukan, ia ada urusan mendadak di luar kota."

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam dua, tuan."

"Ya, ya. Majukan saja."

Setelah memberi konfirmasi, Kai kembali terdiam, tertera jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa sakit. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terpejam erat, sesekali ia mengepal tangannya menahan suntikan rasa sakit di giginya.

"Tuan?" Tanya suara perempuan yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _What the hell! Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku baik."

"Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan, mungkin kau bisa masuk duluan. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Apa?" Tanya Kai mencoba mengonfirmasi ulang.

"Kau bisa masuk duluan, toh nampaknya masalahku tidak sebesar milikmu."

"Ah, ya Tuhan! Terima kasih banyak nona!"

Bertepatan dengan kesepakatan itu, suster pun keluar dari ruang praktek. Sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan akhirnya Kai pun masuk.

Setengah jam berlalu, sebelum keluar, dokter menjelaskan beberapa hal yang dialami Kai.

"Keadaan saraf gigimu hampir mati, harus dirawat secara berkala dan melewati beberapa kontrol rutin. Kau bisa kembali minggu depan." Kai mengangguk seraya memperhatikan dokter itu intens.

 _Dia manis juga._

Pikirnya.

Waktu di jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Ia yakin jalanan pasti macet akibat jam makan siang, setelah membayar, ia buru-buru mengambil mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju kantor. Sesampainya disana, keadaan kantor lumayan sepi. Hanya Kai seorang yang baru memulai pekerjaannya, ia pun baru ingat kalau ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Dan karena perawatan gigi barusan, ia tidak boleh makan selama dua jam ke depan, dan rapat akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Itu artinya ia tidak akan bisa makan sampai rapat selesai.

.

Sekitar jam setengah satu, Kyungsoo sampai di café tempatnya bekerja, keadaan sangat ramai dan ia dengan cepat berjalan kearah belakang untuk berganti pakaian. Tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk ke café itu.

Oh Sehun ada di sana dan terlihat bingung.

Ia sedang menikmati makan siang sendiri, restoran langganannya terlalu ramai dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke café itu, yang pada awalnya belum seramai sekarang. Di tengah kegiatan menyicipi teh lecinya, ia kembali melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian waiter khas café tersebut. Sehun kira ia sekolah dari pagi sampai sore. Sontak ia teringat Kai, ia langsung mengambil foto Kyungsoo yang sedang mencatat pesanan dari posisi duduknya dan langsung mengirimkan fotonya pada Kai via media sosial, dan kembali menikmati santapan makan siangnya.

Beberapa puluh menit setelahnya, Sehun memutuskan menyudahi acara makan siangnya dan beranjak ke kasir, dimana kebetulan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjaga. Mendadak tingkah laku Kyungsoo menjadi canggung mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya, bahkan untuk menatap matanya saja ia Nampak ragu.

"Se-selamat siang tuan Oh." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunggu bilnya untuk diproses.

"Kukira kau sekolah di pagi hari."

"Ah tidak, aku sudah lama berhenti." Katanya sambil memberikan bil dan menerima _cash_ pembayaran dari Sehun. Saat Sehun keluar, ia menghela napas lega. Ia takut kalau Sehun membahas kejadian tadi malam di kasino.

"Kyung?" tepuk seseorang di bahunya.

"Ya, manajer Jeon?"

"Kenapa kau tegang? Siapa barusan?"

"Barusan itu, pemilik kasino tempat aku bekerja di malam hari."

"Pemilik? Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Jarang sekali ada orang kaya raya makan di café kecil seperti ini." Sambungnya pelan.

Di sisi lain, Kai yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju ruang rapat menerima pesan masuk dari Sehun, ia cukup terkejut melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah memakai pakaian waiter sebuah café, lalu ia berdiam diri sebentar untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun. Baru saja ia mulai mengetik beberapa huruf, tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara laki-laki tua. Itu tuan Cho, dia sudah datang. Kai merutuk kasar dalam hati, ia berharap tuan Cho terlambat jadi ia bisa sedikit menarik napas karena baru saja ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dengan terpaksa ia memasuki ruangan bersama beberapa karyawan lainnya (sambil menahan lapar yang sudah menusuk-nusuk perutnya).

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sudah waktunya Kyungsoo mengambil waktu istirahatnya bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya, kebetulan ia belum makan siang. Ia mengajak Ten untuk makan di sebuah kedai kecil langganannya, sembari berjalan mereka banyak bertukar cerita. Ten adalah seorang mahasiswa baru dari Thailand, ia belajar di Korea dan tinggal bersama bibinya, bahasa koreanya belum terlalu lancar, namun ia bicara dengan cukup baik. Sesampainya di kedai, mereka memesan makanan masing-masing dan kembali bercerita.

"Hyung, tadi itu siapa? Ku dengar dari manajer Jeon bahwa tadi bos hyung datang?"

"Yap, mungkin lebih tepatnya pemilik. Pemilik kasino tempatku bekerja saat malam hari."

"Wah? Hyung ini sebenarnya punya berapa pekerjaan?"

"Aku? Tiga pekerjaan, pagi hari di toko bunga, siang hari di café ini, dan malamnya di kasino. Ada apa?"

"Hyung tidak lelah? Maksudku, itu suatu pekerjaan yang sangat ekstra, ditambah kenapa hyung tidak gunakan saja waktu itu untuk kuliah?"

"Aku dulu kuliah, tapi aku harus _postpone_ sebentar karena suatu alasan." Ten mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, bos hyung yang tadi? Kenapa hyung nampak takut? Apa dia jahat?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ten.

"Tidak tidak, justru dia orang yang baik, ia juga nampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain selama itu tidak mengusiknya. Hanya saja," Kyungsoo menggantung omongannya membuat Ten memperhatikan Kyungsoo lebih lama " aku ada masalah dengan salah satu rekannya, entahlah dia peduli atau tidak, namun rasanya tidak enak saja punya masalah dengan rekan bos sendiri."

Saat sedang santai menikmati makan siang yang telat, tiba-tiba telepon genggam Ten berbunyi, itu panggilan dari manajer Jeon.

"Halo manajer?"

"Ten? Apa Kyungsoo bersamamu?"

"Ya, ada apa?" balas Ten seraya menekan option pembesar suara di layarnya agar Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya juga.

"Barusan aku mengangkat panggilan dari telepon genggam Kyungsoo yang tertinggal, seorang wanita berkata dia butuh Kyungsoo segera untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, ada keadaan yang sedang mendesak."

"Ah, baik− hyung?! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya ten yang panik karena Kyungsoo langsung bergegas dari duduknya dan keluar dari kedai, sebelum sampai di pintu keluar, Kyungsoo memutar arah dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"Ten, aku titip uangnya, aku harus segera pergi." Tanpa sempat menerima respon dari Ten, Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja, bahkan ia masih memakai baju waiternya.

.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya Kai keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

"Kau dimana?"

"Di kantor, ada apa?"

"Sibuk?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Temani aku datang duluan ke restoran timur tengah itu, yang Suho ajak tadi pagi. Aku sangat lapar."

"Bukankah kau yang meminta nanti malam? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Persetan, besok saja aku lanjutkan, aku sangat lapar. Cepat jalan, aku akan menghubungi Suho." Katanya sambil mematikan panggilannya dan kembali menelepon Suho.

"Suho, kau dimana?"

"Di kantor, baru saja selesai kerja. Ada apa?"

"Undangan makan malamnya, majukan saja sekarang, aku lapar, daripada aku makan di restoran lain dan kekenyangan lebih baik kita makan sekarang bukan?"

"Ah ya baiklah, aku akan jalan sekarang. Kau sudah mengubungi Sehun?"

"Ya, sudah. Baiklah, aku akan segera jaln juga."

Ia segera beranjak ke arah basement dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat karena jalanan cukup sepi, belum waktunya jam pulang di Korea, hanya btuuh sekitar lima belas menit kurang untuk sampai disana, baru saja ia mulai memarkirkan mobilnya, ia melihat mobil Sehun yang mulai memasuki area parkir restoran dan langsung mengambil _space_ kosong di samping mobil Kai. Mereka keluar bersamaan dan masuk ke dalam restoran itu, disana mereka sudah melihat Suho yang sedang memegang menu, pengunjungnya tidak banyak seperti restoran pada umumnya, wajar saja, itu adalah restoran mahal dengan harga makanan setinggi langit.

"Kau datang cepat." Ujar Sehun.

"Restorannya sangat dekat dari kantorku, hanya butuh lima menit untuk sampai." Keduanya langsung duduk dan memegang menu yang sudah disediakan.

"Hey, pesan makanan pembuka saja dulu sebelum ke makanan utama, makan di jam seperti ini sangat tanggung."

"Aku belum makan dari pagi." Gurau Kai.

"Ya terserah, hanya saran."

Setelah memesan pesanan masing-masing, Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan, yang pasti soal Kyungsoo, ditambah Suho belum tau masalah ini, jadi sekalian ia ceritakan.

"Ada progress dengan pelayan bar kesayanganmu Kai?"

"Pelayan bar? Kesayangan? Waw, akuu baru saja tiga hari tidak bertemu kalian dan sudah ada gossip macam ini."

"Maka dari itu kau seharusnya datang ke kasino kemarin." Kekeh Sehun.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit kakakku, ia hendak keluar dari lift dan kami berpapasan, entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, dan hey! Dokter gigi yang mengurusku lumayan!" kedua sahabatnya mengusap kening mendengar perkataan Kai, sangat mudah sekali untuknya berganti hati atau berganti pasangan.

"Kai, kau tau? Aku punya salah satu rekan kerja."

"Ya, aku tau itu Suho, kau bekerja di kantor, sudah pasti kau-"

"Yay ya, sebentar aku belum selesai. Jadi, salah satu rekanku ini, dia memiliki bar, khusus orang-orang gay, ada di daerah Myeongdong, ia baru resmi membukanya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Oh astaga! Tidakkah kau lupa kejadian apa yang terakhir menimpaku saat aku pergi ke bar gay? Sekumpulan laki-laki disana nampak menjijikkan dan sangat murah, maksudku- argh! Tidak, aku tidak berminat."

" _Well_ , itu salahmu mendatangi bar gay murahan di distrik tidak jelas." Balas Sehun setengah mengejek."

" _In case if you change your mind_ , bar gay itu ada di sebelah toko kosmetik Prancis di Myeongdong. Aku lupa namanya, tapi mungkin kau akan tau kalau kau melihatnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu botol Sutter Home favorit Sehun dan satu botol Shea untuk Kai datang, keduanya adalah dua merek wine terlaris di dunia. Juga dengan harga yang mahal, beberapa detik kemudian seorang pelayan membawa sebuah gelas kopi hitam pekat yang dari jauhpun aromanya sudah tercium.

"Selera Suho seperti kakek-kakek." Ledek Sehun, yang diledek hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Ah, kau belum cerita soal si pelayan bar ini! Ayo ceritakan." Tagihnya, dan dengan demikian, mereka bercerita sampai malam tiba, bahkan mungkin sampai lupa waktu.

.

Jam tujuh malam, Kyungsoo kembali ke café, ia dikhawatirkan semua staff café terutama manajer Jeon. Setibanya Kyungsoo disana, manajer Jeon langsung menghamburnya.

"Kyungsoo! Astaga, kau membuatku khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Awalnya memang ada masalah, tapi semua berjalan lancar. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan kalian semua." Setelah itu ia berganti baju dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kasino. Tubuhnya benar-benar lesu dan nampak tidak bersemangat, sesuatu yang buruk memang terjadi di rumah sakit, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat stress bukan main. Sesampainya di kasino, ia langsung menghampiri atasannya dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun, namun nihil. Sehun absen disana, padahal biasanya ia sudah ada disana bahkan sebelum ia sampai.

Sambil bekerja, Kyungsoo terus menunggu kedatangan Sehun, sesekali ia berjalan keluar kasino dan mengecek apakah mobil Sehun sudah hadir di parkiran, tepat jam sebelas malam saat shiftnya hampir berakhir dan Kyungsoo bergegas untuk pulang, ia melihat mboil mahal masuk ke dalam parkiran, Kyungsoo diam menunggu Sehun keluar dari mobil, meningglkan semua harga dirinya, ia menghampiri Sehun dan memohon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sangat dalam.

"Tuah Oh! Saya mohon bantu saya."

Sehun yang baru saja keluar mobil dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Kyungsoo? Benar? Jangan bicara disini, di kantorku saja."

Akhirnya merekapun masuk ke dalam menuju kantor khusus untuk Sehun, Kyungsoo sedikit menjaga jarak saat berjalan karena ia merasa sangat minder berjalan dekat dengan miliarder, sesampainya di kantor Sehun, Kyungsoo mendadak gugup dan keringatnya mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku kaget dan menjadi pusat perhatian di parkiran tadi, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu?" tanyanya dengan nada agak sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku tuan Oh." Katanya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Ah, aku….. apa.. apa mungkin jika aku meminjam lima puluh juta won?"

"Apa?"

"Apa mungkin jika aku meminjam lima puluh juta won? Aku… aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya, atau kau tidak usah menggajiku selama karirku bekerja disini, aku tidak keberatan, tapi… aku mohon… bantu aku."

Sehun mengusap pelipisnya pelan dan menghela napas panjang. Baginya, jumlah itu bukanlah nominal yang mahal. Dan ia juga bisa saja memberinya dengan cuma-cuma, tapi entah mengapa instingnya berkata untuk tidak memberikan pinjaman itu pada Kyungsoo.

 _Orang ini memang banyak kejutan._

Pikirnya.

"Dengar, uhm…. Kau ini terlibat hutang atau bagaimana?"

"Aku.. mungkin semacam itu, tapi….."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Kyungsoo, yang kemudian tetap menggantung.

"Aku tidak tau apa motifmu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan uang sebanyak itu untuk urusan yang bahkan tidak bisa kau jelaskan padaku. Maaf."

"Tunggu! Tuan Oh! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini…"

Sehun menatapnya datar, dan aura menusuknya benar-benar terasa tajam. Seakan memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari ruangannya, susah payah Kyungsoo menelan salivanya melewati kerongkongan, dengan berat kaki ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantumu, tapi mungkin orang ini bisa." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam terukirkan sebuah nama dan nama perusahaan disana.

 _ **KIM KAI**_

 _ **KIM'S AERO COMPANY**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAI! Sudah berapa minggu saya ga update… author minta maaf… author sedang banyak banyaknya tugas dari dosen, bahkan author sampai lupa kalo masih ada ff yang harus dilanjut. Dan untuk chapter depan, akan author usahakan update minggu ini juga, sebagai bayaran karena author sangat sangat sangat sangat telatttt update ff ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan, jangan lupa favorite dan review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Harder © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan seksama Kyungsoo memperhatikan kartu nama itu, ia sekilas melihat kearah Sehun dengan sedikit ragu seolah tau maksud terselubung bosnya itu memberikan kartu nama milik Kai. Mulutnya hendak saja terbuka untuk berkata sesuatu, namun Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan membungkuk pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di sela-sela shift bekerjanya, Kyungsoo terus melamun dan memikirkan banyak hal, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang. Entah itu pengunjung ataupun sesama pegawai. Pikiran dan jiwanya masih tertinggal di rumah sakit, terus mengulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi disana.

.

 _Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala kakinya membawanya berlari kencang menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, panggilan barusan membuatnya hilang akal dan tingkah waras. Beberapa menit yang lalu suster yang biasa menjaga Luhan, suster Min, berkata bahwa saat makan siang hyungnya tiba-tiba pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan telinganya, bahkan denyut jantungnya pun melemah. Kyungsoo takut bahwa ini adalah hari dimana ia harus kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya._

 _Setibanya di depan kamar Luhan, ia menarik napas panjang dan segera memasuki ruangan itu, hyungnya nampak terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri, wajahnyapun jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kakinya membawa Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dan menyentuh tangan Luhan, seperti yang ada di pikirannya, tangannya dingin namun peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia melihat layar pendeteksi detak jantung dan skala yang munculpun terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Kyungsoo hampir saja meneteskan air mata kalau suster disana tidak menenangkan Kyungsoo._

" _Apa yang terjadi barusan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak dan tercekat._

" _Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan di telepon tadi Kyung. Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan, hidung dan telinganya terus mengeluarkan darah dan detak jantungnya melemah, bahkan ia sempat kejang. Saat dokter datang ia sempat sadar dan menanyakan keberadaanmu Kyung."_

" _Ya Tuhan….. aku ini adik macam apa…."_

" _Hey, ini bukan salahmu Kyung, aku tau kau harus bekerja banting tulang demi membayar perawatan hyungmu. Aku juga yakin hyungmu pasti kuat, ia telah banyak melewati perawatan medis yang menyakitkan demi memberi bukti pada hasil jerih payahmu. Aku yakin ia bisa sembuh. Kau jangan menyerah."_

" _Apa tindakan yang harus dilakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas._

" _Tadi dokter sempat berpesan bahwa sebaiknya hyungmu dioperasi, dan kalau bisa mencari donor jantung, karena…." Kyungsoo memaku pandangannya pada suster Min, sementara yang dipandang nampak sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. " karena jika jantung hyungmu tidak diganti, proses operasinya akan sangat fatal. Dokter khawatir apabila tetap memaksa operasi tanpa donor jantung, aorta hyungmu akan pecah dan akan berefek pada organ lainnya."_

" _Aku harus menyiapkan berapa? Aku akan berusaha memenuhi semuanya."_

" _Tunggulah disini, biar aku bawakan map laporan dan administrasi hyungmu." Katanya sambil keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri._

 _Ia terdiam memandang Luhan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu. Sebenarnya pernah sesekali Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyerah dan berhenti pada keadaan hyungnya, toh ia tidak sedarah dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelahnya ia akan selalu ingat bahwa Luhan hanyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa di hidupnya, Luhan jugalah yang selalu menemani dan mengajarinya dari kecil. Tidak mungkin ia begitu saja menyerah pada keadaan Luhan._

" _Hyung, kau jangan khawatir, kau pasti sembuh dan aku bisa menjamin hal itu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah tidak saling menyerah. Semua akan berjalan lancar, aku berjanji hyung. Kita akan hidup normal lagi dan akan membuka toko roti seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan waktu kecil dulu." Ucapnya sambil memegang erat tangan pucat hyungnya._

 _Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, itu suster Min yang sedang membawa sebuah map berwarna ungu di tangannya, ia menyerahkan map itu pada Kyungsoo. Dibukanya map itu dan tertera sederet harga yang harus ia tebus untuk perawatan hyungnya._

 _Donor jantung seharga lima puluh juta won dan tiga puluh lima juta won untuk proses operasi._

 _Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menebus keduanya sekaligus, total gajinya sebulan saja mungkin tidak mencapai dua juta won, hatinya menciut untuk berkata bahwa ia sanggup membayar itu semua. Bahkan suster Min pun tau ia ketakutan tidak bisa membayar biaya itu dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan hyungnya._

" _Kyungsoo dengar, aku akan berusah membantumu mencari pinjaman ke beberapa tempat, kau tak perlu takut."_

" _Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak berhak membebani orang lain lagi."_

" _Tapi Kyung-"_

" _Tidak apa, aku pasti bisa melunasinya. Tapi suster Min…." jedanya agak lama " apa aku bisa menebus untuk donor jantung dahulu? Lalu setelah itu aku akan mencari lagi untuk biaya operasinya."_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Itu bisa diurus." Balasnya sambil tersenyum_

" _Ah ya, aku harus segera bekerja lagi. Tolong jaga hyungku lagi, aku akan segera kembali membawa uang untuk donor jantung." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, suster Min hanya terdiam memandangi punggung kecil itu kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali membantu Kyungsoo, entah bernegosiasi dengan dokter untuk menurunkan harga atau memberinya uang. Namun ia juga bukan dari keluarga kaya yang bisa langsung memberikan Kyungsoo uang, meminta bantuan teman-temannya pun belum tentu mencapai lima puluh juta. Gajinya sebagai suster pun tak seberapa tiap bulannya._

 _._

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seseorang dengan nada tinggi dan setengah kesal pada Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi melamun.

"Kau dengar omonganku tidak?"

"Maaf Josh, bisa kau ulangi?"

Ia Joshua, salah satu rekan kerja Kyungsoo di kasino Sehun, ia sedang menjalani program pertukaran pelajar dari Amerika, karena orangtuanya orang Korea, meskipun berkewarnegraan Amerika, ia sangat fasih berbahasa korea.

"Kau ini kenapa? Daritadi tidak fokus bekerja, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Maaf, aku kurang tidur kemarin malam. Aku sibuk menonton pertandingan bola dan tanpa ku sadari hari sudah hampir menjelang pagi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah minum obat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan tentu saja ia berbohong, semua perkataannya tidak ada yang benar.

.

.

Hari ini, Kai harus menghadiri acara yang berlokasi di Myeongdong, ia datang bersama ayahnya dan acara baru saja selesai pada jam makan malam. Ayahnya mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama beberapa peserta rapat sebelumnya, tentu saja Kai menolak. Rapat adalah hal yang paling tidak ia suka, ia lebih memilih sistem kepemimpinan otoriter dibanding demokrasi, seperti yang Kim Jongun jalankan di Korea Utara, tapi ia tidak mau tinggal disana.

Karena sudah terlanjur berada di Myeongdong, ia teringat pembicaraan dengan Suho kemarin. Temannya baru saja membuka gay bar di daerah ini, sembari penasaran Kai masuk ke distrik Myeongdong dan mencari bar tersebut, kalau ternyata tidak ketemu _toh_ ia bisa mencari tempat makan disana.

Ia terus berjalan dan memasuki distrik yang jauh dari jalan raya utama, daerah tempat komestik dan beberapa distribusi alkohol. Dan tak lama, ia menemukan bar yang dicari. Tampilan luarnya sangat sederhana, namun saat ia masuk ke dalam, sangatlah mewah dan rapih. Ada meja billiard di beberapa sisi bar, juga beberapa tempat duduk santai. Tidak ada sound system raksasa atau lantai dansa seperti bar gay pada umumnya, bar ini memang dirancang khusus hanya untuk tempat bersantai dan perkumpulan komunitas penyuka sesama jenis. Bukan bar berisik kampungan pada umumnya.

Kai semakin melangkah masuk dan menikmati suasananya, musik yang dipasang pun sangat menenangkan, musik-musik klasik yang hanya ada melodi instrumental di dalamnya. Di antara beberapa spot ramai, ia memilih salah satu spot yang justru sepi. Spot di meja panjang bar paling ujung dimana hanya ada satu laki-laki yang sedang menikmati ketenangan dan minuman keras yang ia pesan. Kai duduk tepat di sebelah laki-laki itu, dan seperti biasa ia memesan wine merah favoritnya, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengecek beberapa akun sosial miliknya. Ada nama Sehun di paling atas kolom _chat_ miliknya, ia mengirim tiga pesan beruntun. Baru saja ia hendak membuka chat dari Sehun, wine pesanannya sudah datang.

"Bukan wine putih?" Tanya suara seseorang di sebelahnya.

Kai kaget saat melihat siapa sosok di sampingnya, itu Kim Minseok, dokter gigi di rumah sakit kakaknya.

"Dokter Kim?" Tanya Kai untuk meyakinkan.

"Oh? Kau, kau pasienku _kan_? Ah maaf, aku lupa namamu."

"Kai, aku Kai."

Setelah sapaan singkat itu, keadaan menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya.

"Jadi? Kau ini gay atau hanya menghabiskan waktu di bar terdekat?" Tanya Kai.

"Uh, enam puluh lima persen gay, dan sisanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Enam puluh lima persen?"

"Ya, aku tak sepenuhnya gay, aku hanya gay untuk…. Satu orang mungkin." Kekehnya pelan.

"Wow, apakah orang beruntung itu ada disini?"

"Tentu saja, ia alasanku datang kemari. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang ada urusan disini, karena aku tau ada bar ini dari temanku, jadi aku sekalian mengeceknya. Dan aku tidak kecewa." Minseok tertawa pelan.

"Sayang sekali, kau itu tampan, kenapa harus jadi gay? Kasihan wanita di luar sana yang berharap bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam celanamu." Candanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita, merek membosankan dan terlalu susah untuk ditebak. Risih untuk mengurus manusia seperti itu."

"Hm baiklah, kurasa aku sedikit setuju denganmu. Lalu? Seperti apa tipemu? Apa ada yang kau cari disini?"

"Haha, aku tidak punya tipe yeng begitu spesifik. Aku hanya tertarik pada seseorang yang menurutku menarik, tidak lebih."

"Dan, adakah yang sedang kau incar?"

Kai tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kearah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki miskin yang menolak uang dan jabatannya secara tidak langsung.

"Ada, tapi nampaknya sulit. Karena dia heteroseksual."

"Kalau begitu nasib kita sama, Jongdae juga heteroseksual. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya"

"Jongdae?"

"Ya, pelayan bar yang tadi menyuguhkan wine merahmu itu." Katanya sambil menyisip lagi alkohol yang daritadi ia minum.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga malam cukup larut, Minseokpun memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok ia ada jadwal pagi di rumah sakit yang berbeda. Sementara Kai memutuskan utnuk tinggal beberapa lama lagi. Saat sedang menikmati tetes-tetes terakhir winenya, handphonenya berbunyi dan menunjukkan nama Sehun di layarnya. Kai baru ingat kalau tadi Sehun mengirimnya pesan.

"Ada apa Hun?"

"Kau sudah membaca pesanku?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau ada di apartemen tidak? Aku mau berkunjung sebentar."

"Tidak, aku sedang di luar. Tapi sebentar lagi aku pulang, jadi kalau kau mau datang ya datang saja."

"Kau dimana?"

"Myeongdong."

"Bagus! Sebelum kau pulang aku titip sup _escargot_ ya? Ia masih buka sampai tengah malam."

"Ya, baiklah."

Setelah tau Sehun akan datang, ia menyudahi acara minum winenya dan bergegas membayar, tak lupa ke restoran Perancis untuk membeli restoran escargot titipan Sehun, juga membeli minuman hangat karena suhu sudah mulai merendah.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, ia segera menaiki lift dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Suasana sudah sangat sepi, wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Pastinya semua orang sudah terlelap. Beberapa meter dari kamarnya, Ia bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang menunggu di depan kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah kotak dan handphone.

"Baru saja aku mau menghubungimu." Cetusnya.

Kai mengambil kartu kamarnya dan membuka pintu, sangat luas namun ada beberapa spot berantakan yang malas ia benahi.

"Tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke apartemenku." Sahut Kai sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Salah satu distributor langgananku datang malam ini untuk menstock minuman, lalu pegawainya menitipkan satu kotak botol anggur merah dan putih untukku. Aku tidak begitu suka produknya karena wanginya terlalu kuat, tapi ini salah satu merek favoritmu." Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi empat botol wine dan juga rebahan di samping sahabatnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau mengirim pesan apa padaku tadi? Aku tidak sempat melihatnya, handphoneku mati."

"Tidak sempat? Apa yang kau lakukan? Seingatku dalam situasi genting sekalipun pandanganmu takkan lepas dari benda canggih itu."

"Aku bertemu Minseok, dokter gigi yang tempo hari lalu aku bilang manis. Dan ternyata dia juga gay. _Well,_ ia bilang tidak seratus persen gay."

"Oh, selamat untukmu kalau begitu."

Keduanya terdiam dan mencoba memejamkan mata, dari helaan napas mereka bisa sangat jelas dinilai bahwa mereka berdua sangatlah letih bukan main. Terutama Kai tentunya.

"Tadi Kyungsoo datang ke kantorku dan meminta uang." Kai terbangun dari posisi rebahnya dan menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Ia meminta uang sebesar lima puluh juta entah untuk apa, tapi aku bersikeras tidak bisa meminjamkannya karena aku tidak tau apa motifnya meminjam uang, ia pun tak memberitau alasannya."

"Lalu? Hei, lima puluh juta itu jumlah yang kecil untukmu."

"Lalu aku memberi kartu namamu padanya." Kai mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa harus kartu namaku?"

"Dasar bodoh, kalau dia memutuskan untuk meminta uang itu padamu, kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk tidur dengannya. Ku rasa ia sedang dalam keadaan genting.

"Wow! Cerdas sekali Oh Sehun, dan sangat licik." Pujinya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Itu terserah padamu, masih berminat atau tidak padanya. Toh kau bisa saja mendekati si dokter gigi favoritmu itu."

"Tidak, aku masih _sangat_ berminat padanya. Tapi kapan kira-kira dia akan menghubungiku?"

"Mana ku tau, mungkin secepatnya."

Sehun beranjak dan kembali memakai sepatunya yang ia letakkan di rak sepatu barusan.

"Kabari aku saja kalau ia meneleponmu, aku ingin tau kelanjutannya." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja beberapa meter, tiba-tiba Kai memanggilnya setengah histeris.

"Sehun!" panggilnya sambil menunjukkan panggilan masuk nomer tak dikenal di layar handphonenya. "Kurasa ini Kyungsoo." Katanya sambil tersenyum miring. Ia menekan tombol mengangkat panggilan dan terdengar suara laki-laki di sebrang sana.

" _Halo, tuan Kai?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo… lagi-lagi saya update super lama, maafkan author yaaaa, author baru aja selesai ujian bahasa. Semoga lulus, dan maaf gara-gara mempersiapkan ujian itu author terpaksa memprioritaskan ujian dulu, dan menelantarkan fanfic ini…. Ukh mianhaeeeeee. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan diupdate besok malam. Dan akhir kata, semoga kalian masih berminat untuk mengikuti kelanjutan dari ff ini. Oh ya! Sedikit bocoran, kemungkinan besar di chapter depan akan ada adegan NC, jadi bagi yang merasa di bawah umur jangan baca ya, hehehehe. Jangan lupa review dan like. Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 5

_Harder © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kai menjawab panggilan tersebut sambil mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah Sehun.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"

"ini dari Le Gourmand, restoran tempat anda tadi membeli sup escargot. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa dompet anda tertinggal di meja dekat kasir barusan. Pegawai saya menemukannya tadi."

"Ah baik baik, besok akan saya ambil. Terima kasih."

Katanya sambil menutup panggilan itu dan melempar telepon genggamnya itu ke arah sofa.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entah, kurasa seorang manajer restoran."

"Lalu?"

"Dompetku tertinggal di dekat kasir. _Damn,_ bahkan aku tidak peduli dan sadar kalau benda itu tertinggal."

"Pfffffftt," ejek Sehun sembari menahan tawa " ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hmmmm, terima kasih untuk winenya."

.

.

.

.

Cuaca sangat dingin siang itu, mencapai dua derajat celcius dan tentu saja membuat semua yang sedang berada di luar bangunan merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Hari itu bulan Desember dan menjelang tahun baru, semua orang nampak sangat senang. Tergambar jelas dari sumringah cerah oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, meski sedang dilanda masalah, ia tidak ingin hal itu membuatnya depresi berat, sesekali ia juga harus refreshing, dan mungkin saja tiba-tiba mendapatkan jalan keluar.

Siang itu, Kyungsoo sedang mencari beberapa bahan untuk makan malam dan bahan untuk membuat kue, ia berencana menghabiskan tahun barunya bersama Luhan, dengan membuat beberapa kue dan cemilan lain. Sebenarnya tak semua bahan dasar ia cari di Myeongdong karena harga disana cenderung mahal, ia hanya mencari beberapa buah _import_ untuk bahan dasar kue. Dan setelah sampai di toko buah, ia langsung memilah-milah buah yang bagus dan mengantri di kasir. Sambil menunggu giliran, ia termenung melihat orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan ia melihat orang _itu_.

Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran Perancis memakai jaket panjang berwarna hitam dan turtle neck berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan pantofel hitam. Semua serba hitam, seperti hendak ke pemakaman.

"Tuan silahkan maju." Lamunannya disadarkan oleh penjaga kasir yang memanggilnya untuk segera menebus barang yang ia beli, setelahnya ia bergegas keluar toko. Kyungsoo tidak langsung jalan pulang, ia berdiam diri dulu memandangi restoran Perancis di depan toko buah itu. Bukan karena ia ingin mencicipi makanan disana, hal itu sudah jelas tidak akan pernah terlaksana.

Tapi lokasi dimana orang _itu_ keluar membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Setelah sadar hal yang ia lakukan bodoh, Kyungsoo segera pergi meninggalkan Myeongdong untuk pulang.

.

Sebelum ke kantor, Kai kembali ke rumah sakit kakakanya untuk melakukan _check-up_ berkelanjutan, dan tentunya ia akan menemui Minseok hari ini. Di rumah sakit nampak lebih sepi dari biasanya, mungkin karena sebentar lagi tahun baru maka orang-orang berlomba untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka agar dapat melewatkan tahun baru bersama keluarga mereka. Sambil menunggu lift, tiba-tiba Kai teringat Kyungsoo. Mereka pernah berpapasan disana, mendadak ia memutar otak akan percakapan dengan Sehun kemarin malam dengan waktu dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit itu.

" _Apa mungkin ia tidak bisa membayar tunggakan rumah sakit?_ Pikirnya.

Lift pun terbuka, sambil naik ke lantai yang ia tuju, ia sudah berniat untuk mengecek sesuatu.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah urusannya selesai, Kai bergegas ke bagian administrasi untuk membayar, sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa laporan milik setiap pasien adalah privasi, tapi mungkin ia bisa sedikit bermain peran untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia cari.

"Nde…. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo?" ia merasa benar-benar bodoh menanyakan hal ini, ada ribuan pasien di rumah sakit ini jadi kemungkinan ia mengingat pasien, persentasenya sangatlah kecil.

"Ah tentu saja, semua staff disini pasti mengenalnya. Ia orang yang hebat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ia setiap hari bekerja banting tulang untuk membiayai pengobatan hyungnya, ia sampai rela berhenti kuliah sejak dua tahun yang lalu demi hyungnya."

"Dia seterkenal itu?"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya bukan hanya karena itu saja. Ia pribadi adalah orang yang menarik, rata-rata orang yang berbicara dengannya pasti langsung nyaman dan tidak canggung, bahkan meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu."

Di luar ekspetasi, Kai tidak menyangka ia bisa mendapat informasi semudah itu soal Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apalagi yang menarik soalnya?"

"Entahlah, sulit untuk menjelaskannya."

"Kalau boleh tau, hyungnya sakit apa?"

"Kurasa komplikasi, dan akhir-akhir ini keadaannya semakin parah, bahkan sampai harus melakukan donor jantung dan operasi besar. Sangat disayangkan ia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi untuk diminta bantuan."

"Sebenarnya, aku ini salah satu kenalan kerja Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini, ia tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku." Bohongnya. "Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ia punya seorang hyung, kukira ia anak tunggal."

"Ah, kurasa dia memang sebenarnya anak tunggal, dan hyungnya itu adalah hyung angkat, namanya Do Luhan, tapi mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja kalau Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai hyung kandung."

"Ah baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong maaf menyita waktumu, dan terima kasih atas informasi dan pelayanannya."

Si pegawai mengangguk pelan. Memang tak salah dari awal Kai mengincar pegawai wanita untuk diajak berbicara. Mereka sangat senang bergosip, bahkan dengan mudahnya melanggar peraturan untuk merahasiakan laporan pasien.

Namun tanpa Kai tahu pula, suster Min telah berada disana sejak awal pembicaraan itu dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Kai sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, ia telah menyelesaikan sesi bekerjanya di café dan mulai bergegas ke kasino Sehun.

Kai sampai sekitar pukul delapan malam, biasanya tidak memakan waktu lama untuk ke kasino Sehun dari kantornya, tapi jalanan mulai memadat lebih dari biasanya. Ia langsung menuju ruangan kerja Sehun di kasino, barusan ia mengabari ada beberapa urusan kasino yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya maka dari itu ia tidak berada di bar pribadinya malam itu. Cukup sedih juga untuk Kai karena ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Kai membuka pintu mahoni besar dan mendapati Sehun sedang berkutat dengan map-map berisi kertas di atas mejanya.

"Oh, hai. Kau jadi sering berkunjung ke kasinoku akhir-akhir ini."

"Cukup dekat dengan kantorku meski lebih jauh ke apartemenku, ditambah aku bisa mendapat beberapa wine gratis jika beruntung." Tuturnya jujur.

"Lalu? Hari ini apa tujuanmu kesini, aku sedang tidak berfoya-foya di bar."

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang infromasi yang kudapatkan soal Kyungsoo hari ini. Dan membaginya denganmu."

"Kai- jangan bercanda, aku sungguh tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusanmu ataupun Kyungsoo, aku hanya membantu kalau memang aku bisa saja. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengetahui progresmu dengannya."

"Oh ayolah, aku juga punya informasi untukmu."

"Informasi apa? Aku sedang tidak mencari sesuatu."

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku." Katanya sambil berlalu ke arah kulkas berukuran medium di sudut ruangan dan mengambil dua kaleng soda, ia melemparkan satunya pada Sehun dan ia membuka ceritanya.

"Tadi siang, aku ke rumah sakit kakakku dan aku mendapat informasi. Kurasa ia membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu untuk melunasi biaya pengobatan hyungnya. Aku bertanya pada salah seorang pegawai administrasi dan aku menemukan bahwa ia dan hyungnya cukup terkenal disana, karena hyungnya sudah dirawat selama dua tahun."

"Dua tahun? Itu gila."

"Ya, aku tahu. Hyungnya mengidap komplikasi dan pegawai itu mengatakan padaku kalau keadaannya memburuk. Bahkan ia sampai harus melakukan donor jantung dan operasi besar." Ia mengambil jeda dan meneguk sodanya, lalu duduk di sofa kecil yang terletak di dekat pintu.

"Lalu dimana letak informasi untukku? Aku menyia-nyiakan telingaku untuk informasi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya lebih tentang hyungnya."

"Lanjutkan saja basa basimu. Toh sebenarnya konsentrasiku ada pada tumpukan kertas ini."

"Baiklah," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu " yang menarik adalah, ia bukan hyung kandung Kyungsoo, ia adalah hyung angkatnya, dan ia sudah diadopsi sejak usianya masih sangat kecil kalau tidak salah." Ia kembali meneguk sodanya dan memperhatikan Sehun, ia tahu daritadi ia tidak mendengarkan Kai.

"Nama hyung angkatnya Luhan. Do Luhan."

Gerak tangannya terhenti, Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Apa katamu?"

"Luhan, Do Luhan. Apa aku perlu mengulangnya beratus ratus kali?"

"Lalu? Apalagi yang kau tahu?"

"Kau mulai tertarik saat aku menyebutkan nama Luhan, tapi sayangnya aku hanya tahu sedikit, setelah semua yang kukatakan barusan, aku tidak tahu lagi informasi lain tentangnya. Tujuan awalku adalah Kyungsoo, bukan hyungnya."

"Besok aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menyelidikinya."

"Semoga beruntung. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku ke barmu ya, aku mulai bosan disini." Kai pun berlalu dari ruangan itu dan pergi menuju bar.

Kai bersyukur karena setting musik malam ini tidak membuat telinga Kai sakit dan ia bisa bersantai sedikit. Seperti biasa ia duduk di meja panjang bar dengan posisi yang menjauh dari keramaian, saat ia menoleh ia sedikit terkejut karena Kyungsoo lah yang berada disana, sedang membersihkan gelas dengan kain putih. Wajahnya juga sedikit kaget saat melihat Kai duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Satu gelas wine merah _please_." Pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo dengan memasang seringai tipis di wajahnya. Tanpa anggukan atau jawaban, Kyungsoo berlalu ke rak wine dan mengambil random wine merah lalu menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Silahkan."

"Jangan canggung begitu, para suster di rumah sakit bilang kau ini orang yang pandai berbicara walaupun dengan orang baru sekalipun."

"Kau mencari informasi tentangku?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Jangan campuri urusan pribadiku."

"Jangan bersifat dingin seperti itu, aku berusaha halus disini. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi pada hyungmu. Asal kau tahu saja, rumah sakit tempat hyungmu di rawat adalah rumah sakit kakakku, kalau kau membuatku marah aku bisa saja mengeluarkan hyungmu dari sana." Katanya tiba-tiba dingin.

"Tapi di sisi lain, aku bisa membantumu agar hyungmu segera sembuh dari penyakitnya."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Kai curiga, ada sedikit kilat dimatanya yang menandakan bahwa ia cukup tertarik mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan, namun ada juga sirat keraguan di matanya bahwa sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi apabila ia bekerjasama dengan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kukira kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Aku mengajakmu tidur saat kita pertama bertemu." Tangan Kyungsoo mengerat mendengar omongan Kai, terlihat jelas bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pernyataan itu. "Tapi itu terserahmu saja, aku bisa membayar lunas semua pengobatan hyungmu asal kau mau tidur denganku. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membuat kontrak perjanjian antara kita."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin tidur denganku? Banyak laki-laki lain yang bisa kau ajak bermalam di luar sana. Ditambah, kau ini kan kaya raya, kau hanya tinggal menunjuk telunjukmu pada laki-laki yang kau minati di prostitusi."

"Kau benar, tapi sayangnya aku justru sangat jarang datang ke tempat-tempat murahan seperti itu, jadi tolong jangan samakan aku dengan para gay lainnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis di depan Kyungsoo. Yang malah membuatnya semakin kesal melihat laki-laki angkuh di hadapannya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Kyungsoo berlalu untuk mengambil botol wine merah untuk mengisi gelas Kai yang sudah kosong, tawaran-tawaran Kai terus terngiang di pikirannya, membuatnya sedikit melamun dalam hanyutannya sendiri. Tanpa diketahui, Kai memperhatikan ekspresi kosongnya, ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan tawarannya.

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan tawaranku, kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Kita sama-sama diuntungkan bukan?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara sekarang, terutama olehmu."

"Kau tidak sopan pada pelanggan, aku bisa melaporkan ini pada Sehun." Yang dituju hanya sekedar melirik singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatan menuang winenya, ia tau itu hanya sekedar bualan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan botolnya di hadapannya dan meninggalkannya, sebelum pergi ia sempat melirik wajah bangga Kai yang membuatnya semakin muak, sebenarnya cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia akan menerima tawaran tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar yakin, ia tidak akan menerima tawaran itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun oleh suara panggilan masuk dari handphonenya, lagi-lagi suster Min meneleponnya, jika sudah melihat nama suster Min terkadang Kyungsoo suka takut menjawabnya, karena artinya ada berita yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

"Halo suster Min? ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maaf menelepon pagi-pagi Kyungsoo, aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar baik. Kemarin kami baru saja mendapat berita bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan jantung. Tapi pendonor memberikan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ya, mereka meminta uang donor sebanyak lima puluh persen."

"Baiklah suster Min, aku akan segera membayarnya secepat mungkin."

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia sangat senang karena Luhan akhirnya mendapat donor jantung, tapi dengan syarat yang dianjurkan ia mulai bingung harus mencari uang tersebut darimana.

Dan lagi-lagi ia teringat Kai.

Pikirannya sudah sangat buntu, sesungguhnya ia masih memikirkan harga dirinya, namun di sisi lain ia harus bergerak cepat agar presentasi kesembuhan Luhan meningkat, ia teringat kartu nama Kai yang Sehun berikan padanya, terdapat nomer dan alamat perusahaan di dalamnya. Kyungsoo yang masih berpikir keras menatap kartu nama dan handphonenya, apakah ia akan memanggil Kai atau tidak.

.

Pagi yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Kai tengah menyantap secangkir kopi sambil melihat-lihat berita di TV, tidak ada topik baru yang menarik.

 _Krriiinnngg_

Ia mendengar handphonenya berdering kencang, ia melihat layar dan terlihat nomer tak dikenal disana.

"Halo?"

"Halo Kai?"

Oh itu suara ayahnya.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomer ayahnya karena ia sangat sering mengganti nomer handphonenya, jadi _toh_ untuk apa menyimpannya kalau nanti ia mengganti nomernya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang bersama Sehun?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Nanti siang ayah akan mengadakan makan siang bersama beberapa rekan kerja ayah, apa kau mau ikut? Kau bisa mengajak Sehun."

"Ugh, tidak terima kasih, masih ada beberapa laporan cabang yang belum aku periksa dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini agar kerjaanku tidak menumpuk." Jelasnya berbohong.

"Oh baiklah, sangat disayangkan. Atau mungkin Sehun ingin ikut?"

"Tidak ayah, percayalah, ini hari sabtu dan Sehun baru akan bangun jika hari ini kiamat."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Astaga….. artinya Sehun sangat susah dibangunkan di hari libur."

"Oh baiklah, hubungi ayah jika kau berubah pikiran."

Kai langsung mematikan handphonenya dan kembali menyantap sarapannya, baru saja ia hendak menikmati sandwichnya handphonenya kembali berdering, ia kembali berdecak sebal.

Mengapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan pagi ini?

Ia yakin ayahnya akan bertanya hal bodoh lagi saat ia mengangkat teleponnya, jadi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Sayangnya handphonenya tidak berhenti berdering meskipun sudah ia abaikan berkali-kali, menyerah, Kaipun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya dengan intonasi yang tinggi menandakan ia sangat terganggu.

"Aku menganggumu?"

Kali ini bukan suara ayahnya, ini suara Kyungsoo. Kai yakin dengan hal itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamatmu, aku akan datang malam ini ke tempatmu."

Tanpa diberitaupun Kai tau bahwa Kyungsoo menerima tawarannya.

.

.

.  
Haaaiiiiiii, setelah mengabaikan fanfic ini berbulan-bulan lamanya akhirnya bisa updateeeee. Author minta maaf karena selama beberapa bulan ini author benar-benar supeeerrrr sibuk oleh kegiatan kuliah berserta tugas-tugasnya, jadi yaaahhh…. Baru bisa update. Author tau kok beberapa di antara kalian mungkin udah males catch up lagi karena update yang sangat lamaaaaaaaaaa. Mianhaeee, untuk kali ini author bakal dua chapter, semoga kalian menikmatiii!


	6. Chapter 6

_Harder © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan alamatku?" tanya Kai pura-pura bodoh.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh."

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau menyerah juga. " ejeknya membuat yang ditelepon berdecak kesal.

"Beri tau alamatmu atau saat ini juga aku akan merubah pikiranku. "

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkannya lewat pesan. "

Seketika panggilan langsung terputus dan Kai segera mengirimkan alamatnya ke nomer Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, ia langsung menelpon Sehun, namun ditengah-tengah panggilan ia baru ingat bahwa ini hari sabtu, akan sia-sia jika ia memanggil Sehun.

"Halo?"

Sehun mengangkatnya, tumben sekali.

"Waw, kau sudah bangun?"

"Iya aku ingin pergi pagi ini."

"Pergi kemana ? "

"Aku ingin pergi ke makam eomma, lalu makan siang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hmmmm, kurasa kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk pergi ke makam, jadi mungkin aku hanya akan bergabung untuk makan siang, kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai pergi ke makam. "

"Baiklah. "

.

.  
Selesai menerima panggilan dari Kai, Sehun langsung bergegas turun dari kamar apartemennya, ia hanya memakai jaket abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam pagi ini, membuatnya nampak lebih muda dibandingkan saat ia memakai _suit_ , ia tidak memilih pakaian serba gelap karena ia tidak ingin memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan kedukaan hatinya saat berkunjung ke makam, ia ingin selalu terlihat _fresh_ jika berkunjung ke makam ibunya.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemennya menuju makam ibunya, suasana sangat sepi, hanya ada dirinya disana sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili putih, Sehun berjalan sampai ia berada di depan nisan berbentuk salib yang menuliskan nama ibunya disana .

"Halo eomma, apa kabar ? " katanya sembari menyimpan buket bunga tersebut di depan nisan, Sehun duduk di hadapan nisan itu dan berdiam diri beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar dari Kai tentang Luhan. Aku sangat terkejut, setelah menyerah bertahun-tahun akhirnya Tuhan menegurku untuk kembali mencari Luhan. " ia mengambil jeda sedikit sambil menatap sendu nisan salib di hadapannya. "Mianhae eomma…. Mianhae karena telah menyerah beberapa tahun lalu, aku berjanji kali ini aku akan membawa pulang Luhan, meski aku belum tau sosoknya seperti apa, tapi aku janji akan membawanya pulang seperti yang eomma minta dulu. "

Sambil duduk, Sehun menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada batu nisan di hadapannya, tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, tentang hal-hal bodoh yang menimpanya, tentang pekerjaannya yang selalu menumpuk, semua ia ceritakan saat itu juga. Sampai tak terasa waktu sudah hampir jam makan siang, ia berjanji akan makan siang dengan Kai, maka dari itu Sehun segera berdiri dan pamit pada eommanya, meninggalkan sebuket besar bunga lili besar disana.

.

.  
.

Mereka berdua bertemu di restoran Kazakhstan yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka berdua, restoran itu sudah jadi langganan mereka setiap hari libur untuk makan siang, selain karena suasananya tenang, makanan yang disediakan juga sangat enak dan sederhana ditambah tidak terlalu mahal. Tidak selamanya seorang atasan perusahaan harus makan makanan mahal di restoran bintang lima terus.

"Bagaimana usahamu mencari Luhan ? sudah ada kemajuan ? " tanya Kai.

"Aku baru akan memulai meminta orang hari senin, jadi aku belum bertindak apa-apa untuk saat ini ? " Kai mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput jus pesanannya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ? " tanya Sehun.

"Tadi pagi ia meneleponku, ia bilang dia akan datang ke apartemenku malam ini, dan ya, pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaranku. "

"Selamat untukmu, jangan terlalu kasar pada anak awam sepertinya. "

"Tergantung bagaimana _mood_ ku nanti malam. " katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup, ie berjalan keluar rumah karena ia tau jarak dari rumahnya ke apartemen Kai sangatlah jauh, jadi ia harus berangkat lebih awal agar datang lebih awal pula, _toh_ ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di apartemen Kai. Setelah menyelesaikan _perjanjian dan kontrak_ ia akan segera langsung pulang.

Selama perjalanan, pikirannya tidak bisa tenang, ia akan kehilangan harga dirinya malam ini hanya demi uang, kalau bukan karena Luhan tidak mungkin ia menjual dirinya sendiri. Sungguh hatinya berkecamuk, bahkan saat tiba di depan apartemen Kai, rasanya ia mau muntah karena kepalanya tiba-tiba memusing hebat, ia benar-benar tegang sampai titik dimana ia sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Ia naik lift ke lantai delapan dan mencari kamar nomer delapan ratus tujuh, setelah tiba di depan kamarnya, ia menekan bel dan pintupun langsung dibukan dengan cepat, seqkan Kai sudah menunggu dibalik pintu dalam waktu yang lama untuk sigap membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam. " sapa Kai, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan memasang senyum sangat terpaksa.

"Duduklah di dapur, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. "

"Aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah makan atau belum, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu jadi makanlah. " katanya dengan nada yang sangat otoriter.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, tidak ada topik pembicaraan di antara mereka, hanya bunyi dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kyungsoo dengen refleks langsung mencuci semua piring kotor yang ada.

"Kau sudah terlihat sangat sigap mengurus pekerjaan rumah. " ujar Kai, yang dituju hanya diam saja tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Selesai mencuci, Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai ke kamarnya, kamarnya sangat besar tapi terlihat sangat _simple_ dan tidak terlalu banyak barang, hanya ada lemari pakaian, beberapa rak buku dan lukisan-lukisan sederhana.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Kai langsung menutup pintu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Buka bajumu. "

"Kenapa harus aku yang membukanya ? "

"Karena aku yang berkuasa disini, jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku. "

Jengkel dengan omongannya, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan, dengan gerakan yang serba ragu, akhirnya ia hanya menyisakan dalaman hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Berhenti, kau tidak usah membuka dalamanmu, biar aku yang membukanya nanti. "

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, setelahnya Kai menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, matanyapun tidak fokus ke satu arah, selalu mencari arah lain agar tidak bertemu dengan mata Kai.

"Lihat aku. "

Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat kesal, kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah yang absolut, membuatnya nampak tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

Ia melihat matanya, ada kilat nafsu disana tapi juga sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tidak bisa tebak. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dan kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, namun Kai meraih dagunya dan mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget. Kemudian ia menjilat halus sudut bibir Kyungsoo, Kai memang pandai bermain-main dengan emosi orang, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh sama sekali bibir Kyungsoo, merasa cukup bermain dengan sudut bibir Kyungsoo, Kai turun sedikit untuk menjilat rahang Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pelan leher hangat Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin, membuat pemiliknya sedikit mendesis.

"Kau mulai menikmatinya. " itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sulit diakui tapi memang Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak enak, tubuhnya mulai merinding dan sedikit gemetar.

Kyungsoo mencoba menggeser jemari dan tangan Kai yang sedaritadi menyentuh lehernya, namun Kai justru menepisnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk jangan bergerak sama sekali, ia sangat _submissive_ malam ini, seperti mangsa yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ditangkap predator.

Perlahan tangan Kai turun memainkan puting Kyungsoo, dan lidahnya kini berkelana di leher Kyungsoo, sesekali ia mengecup leher hangat itu dan membuat Kyungsoo memekik sesekali. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah bahkan menjalar sampai ke kuping, ia benar-benar merasa lemas.

Gemas dengan leher Kyungsoo, ia menggigitnya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Jangan ! taringmu terlalu tajam. " ujarnya saat ia merasakan perih di lehernya, taringnya sudah seperti vampire, ia yakin bekasnya tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Kai tidak menggubris sama sekali komentar Kyungsoo, ia sudah hilang dalam nafsunya, sekejap, ia mendorong Kyungsoo dan duduk di atas Kyungsoo sambil membuka bajunya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, Kai tau Kyungsoo mulai panik, kedua tangannya seperti menahan tubuh Kai untuk mendekat, namun Kai dengan mudahnya menepis kedua tangan kurus itu dan menguncinya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, kali ini ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tidak terlalu ganas maupun amatur, ia bahkan dengan santainya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, tidak peduli kalau Kyungsoo tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Kai bisa mendengar Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sibuk mendesah sedari tadi, jelas saja, Kai terus menyentuh tubuhnya dan bermain dengan putingnya tanpa henti selagi tangan yang satu lagi mengunci kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Tak lama ia bangkit –masih menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo- dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Kau mulai ereksi hanya dengan permainan seperti ini saja ? " ejek Kai yang sedari tadi sudah melihat dalaman Kyungsoo yang membasah.

Yang diejek hanya membuat ekspresi kesal sambil mendecak kencang.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, aku harus mengabadikan moment ini. " katanya sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"Hentikan ! jangan bertingkah bodoh ! "

"Ini bukan tindakan bodoh. " katanya sambil mulai mengambil gambar Kyungsoo dengan kondisi yang terlihat sangat erotis, Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kamera, ia juga berupaya untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kai. Ia sudah bisa merasakan sakit dan pegal di kedua pergelangan tangannya, ia yakin itu akan membiru setelahnya.

Setelah selesai, Kai membuka pakaian dalam Kyungsoo yang kini menampilkan ereksinya, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu, baru pertama kali ini ada orang lain selain dirinya yang melihat kelaminnya. Kai meletakkan tangannya melingkari kejantanan Kyungsoo dan mulai bermain dengannya.

"Tidak ! aku mohon jangan bermain dengan- ah ! "

Kai benar-benar suka melihat seseorang tidak berdaya di bawahnya, terutama saat melakukan seks, ia merasa benar-benar mendominasi pasangannya.

Rintihan dan sederet permohonan Kyungsoo membuat dirinya sendiri merasa terangsang, ia merasa harus segera memasuki Kyungsoo. Untuk mencegah Kyungsoo ejakulasi duluan, ia mengikat penis Kyungsoo dengan pita kecil mencegah spermanya keluar, sekaligus menambah rasa sakit Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila ?! " serapah Kyungsoo saat kejantannya diikat dengan pita.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, nikmati saja apa yang kulakukan. "

Kai melumuri kedua jarinya sekaligus dengan cairan yang sangat wangi, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memasuki kedua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam anus Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo

menjerti cukup kencang, namun setelahnya ia menahan jeritannya dengan menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Kau bisa melukai bibirmu nanti. "

Tak usah diberitaupun Kyungsoo tau kalau bibirnya bisa berdarah, tapi lebih baik begitu daripada ia mengeluarkan suara yang menjijikan seperti pelacur. Kai memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dan sesekali memutarnya, Kyungsoo harus susah payah menahan desahannya gara-gara ulah Kai. Sekitar semenit Kai melakukan _fingering_ yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo, barulah ia mengeluarkan jarinya, Kyungsoopun menghela nafas lega, meskipun belum sepenuhnya lega karena pita di penisnya belum dilepas.

"Bersiaplah Kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai di acara utama. " katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai membuka celananya dan tertegun, tidak mungkin milik Kai akan cukup di anusnya, _fingering_ barusanpun tidak akan mempersiapkannya sama sekali.

Kai memegang pinggul Kyungsoo dan perlahan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung dapat merasakan perih berkali-kali lipat mendapati kejantanan Kai di dalamnya.

"Ahh ! " refleks ia memeluk punggung Kai dan menggigit bibirnya lebih kencang, mengakibatkan luka kecil pada bibirnya.

"Sssshh. " Kai sendiri mengerang saat dirinya dijepit kencang oleh Kyungsoo, selanjutnya Kai merendahkkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengecup lembut leher Kyungsoo, menenangkan Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu tegang agar Kai bisa bergerak.

"Tenang Kyungsoo…." Bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah merasa jepitan Kyungsoo mengendur, maka iapun mulai bergerak sambil mencium bibir Kyungsoo, di sisi lain ia mulai merasa perih pada punggungnya karena Kyungsoo mencakarnya dengan kencang seiring ia mempercepat gerakannya. Peluh mengalir pada tubuh keduanya, rasa sakit dan rasa puas menggerogoti keduanya.

"Kai ! Ahhhhh ! " bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau suaranya terdengar seperti pelacur, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi.

Salah satu tangan Kai mulai bergerak membuka sampul pita di penis Kyungsoo karena ia merasa akan segera ejakulasi di dalam Kyungsoo, bertepatan dengan dibukanya pita itu, Kai pun mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terengah-tengah, sama-sama kehabisan tenaga. Terutama Kyungsoo, matanya sangat berat tapi keinginannya untuk pulang sangatlah tinggi, sayangnya tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerjasama, jadi ia hanya tetap berbaring dan terus menghela napas. Kembali ia merasakan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup kalau Kai meminta ronde kedua, toh perlahan ia menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo, bagaimana chapter ini? Hehehe mungkin pendek sih yaaa, tapi yaahhh, setidaknya pada akhirnya Kai kesampean buat _tidur_ sama Kyungsoo heheheh. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, author gabisa janjiin akan update tanggal berapa karena sebenernya author masih disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Semoga ajaaa bisa update secepatnya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
